Bitterness of Jealousy
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca Meletes is jealous against a four legged creature Tags: ITS ALL FLUFF I REPEAT ALL FLUFF


Title: Bitterness of Jealousy

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Siluca Meletes the prodigy mage and seasoned tactician as she was raised by her father Aubestes Meletes to be. Currently she is having tea with her father and the other mages in Theo's castle Unicorn's top balcony overseeing some soldiers training for the final war against the real enemy, Siluca for quite a while had been glaring at her soon-to-be-husband happily tending his horse since the sun went up to the sky that morning.

What made Siluca angry is that Alexis and Marrine who are joining the mages have their tea and break after their discussion regarding their plans against the Association, she wanted Theo to join them but no… he refused with his cheeky smile and told her he needs to care for his horse, Theo currently putting new horse shoes and brushing the mane of his stead while Siluca glare at the sight with jealousy.

Her father who had been mumbling and chatting trying to catch up to his daughter's life is being ignored while Siluca continued to pout at the sight of Theo enjoying his time and cooing at the damn four legged creature.

Eudokia who joined the bunch with her mage Laura noticed Siluca's stare and mused, "I know that look all too well~" she chimed sipping her tea and Laura looked at her together with marine and the other female mage that joined them.

Siluca pouted even more and her father noticed, "What is wrong, Siluca?" he asked and she sighed.

Marrine confused and asked the same thing, Alexis curious what is going on since he has no idea what is Siluca is pouting about.

"The blasted horse is more important" he mumbled and Irvin at the back snorted and turned his head trying to hide his amusement.

"Theo-sama just greeted her this morning with his usual affections and left tending his horse" Irvin admitted and Siluca sulked, Laura trying to hide her laughter while Marrine hid on Alexis' shoulder and vibrated with laughter and wiped her tears.

"Is he treating you right?" the fatherly side started to go out and about to ask her personal things when Eudokia spoke again.

"Have you seen how sweet he is to her? It makes me wish my husbands were alive" sighed by the Haman queen and Laura remembered Eudokia's funny jab at the couple when they were caught kissing in the study.

"Theo-sama gave up his rank without second thoughts just for Siluca~" teased by Laura remembering when her late master Villar helped the couple from Marrine's attacks.

"I see…" said by Aubestes still baffled.

Theo caught sight at Siluca's un amused pouting look at him and he broke to an all-out smile and waved at her, the mages mused at him when Siluca ignored him and he looked devastated, Lassic and Moreno who was with him patted him and laughed, they can hear the young man muttering, "What did I do this time?!" clue less why Siluca was upset.

Lassic with his booming laughter, "It's a woman thing kid, better get used to it"

With that poor Theo looked lost and immediately shoved the reigns to Petr who was just passing by with his blue print building whatever contraption the mages asked him to since he's the ant leader.

"Give Theo boy a break" laughed by Eudokia consoled, "He never cheated with another woman nor did you any harm did he?" Siluca shook her head, "Go talk to him, he's coming here I can see he was distressed on whatever he did"

Siluca sighed in defeat and went off to see the Lord in question, while Alexis stared at Marrine, "What did Theo do?" looking worried.

"I think you will have your own problem there, dear" said Eudokia to the Alliance Margrave who sighed, poor Alexis is still confused.

Moments later giggling maids went up to help Irvin serve, Laura who was fond of them asked what seemed to be the amusement about and they started to explain that Lord Theo is having a lover's squabble with Siluca and they told that Theo also used the 'You also ignored me' card on her after he told she decided to ignore her yesterday and decided to give all her attention to her familiar Sir. Balgary.

Everyone found it amusing when suddenly the Lord in topic called to Alexis, "I awfully, badly and terribly need your help" Marrine wanted to burst out laughing at the threat Lord who gave her quite a head ache looking troubled and distressed.

"What can I do to help?" Alexis enquired.

"I need to speak to you in private…" blushing and Alexis just followed since he owed his friend greatly.

"This will be fun to watch" Alexis' female mage mused sipping her own tea.

* * *

"What seemed to be the problem?" Alexis inquired at his frustrated friend.

"It's Siluca, she's upset with me because I had been taking care of my horse since this morning, I mean the big guy had been with me when I started my journey as a wandering Lord and helped me carry all my thing even at war as well!" he told, "I never got the chance to change his shoe or brush him" he sighed.

"Oh… she's upset you neglected her? Why not be persistent today and shower her with affection until she gives in? I mean it worked on Marrine for me"

"Don't mind me but, were you that annoying to her and crack her like that?" Theo's funny curiosity.

"Well, excuse me to be annoying but I call that romantic" retorted by his friend.

"My bad, but really will that work?" sighed Theo.

"If not, we'll think more, but for now try" little did they know, Marrine and the other ladies decided to eavesdrop and muse at their fond conversation.

* * *

And later on Theo did what he was advised and started to follow Siluca around like a lost puppy trying to woo her back and regretted to play the Sir. Balgary card, the guards and all the soldiers around the castle with the lords mused at him trying to worm himself to the mage.

"I'm sorry" with muffled voice since he's pressing his face to her neck while he hug her from behind.

"I can't do my work with you like that" she sighed.

"Please forgive me?" he pouted and still embracing her and buried his nose back to her neck like he would usually do his affection trying to tickle her.

She wanted to giggle because of what he is doing, she sighed in defeat and turned to him again, "Fine" that's the only word she said.

Theo gave his kilowatt grin at her and chanted a string of, "I love yours and thank yous" and he strated kissing her forehead, eyes cheeks and nose and lips making her blush but Theo is not convinced since his future wife is still frowning, "Kiss?" he asked and she blushed from the roots of her hair.

"Are you crazy! It's bright day light!" she looked around the quiet study of Theo and they are the only ones around.

"It's only us" pouted Theo and Siluca again defeated, she tipped toed and gave a peck on his lips, Theo did not let go and made their kiss deeper and pushed her to his table to sit for leverage, "I missed you" he cooed at her.

"It's your fault" she blamed.

He stayed between her legs while she sat on his desk, "I'm sorry" he looked like a battered puppy, "I did not have time to groom my stead since we had been busy, my horse is quite important to me as well since I used to walk traveling until I stumbled to him, I fed him with some of my food when I camped and though maybe he was owned since he was just wandering around and when I left he started following me, and I guess I knew he wasn't owned so I exchanged some of my things for a saddle and reigns" Siluca stopped studying started to listen to Theo's tales on how the horse funnily followed him like a dog and kept on nipping his coat and shirt asking to be brought along.

Siluca would giggle and listen to him tentatively but Theo knew she's still upset.

Irvin broke their story telling when Theo was called by the head blacksmith after he fixed the leather of his shield, Theo sighed and kissed Siluca again and bid his goodbye.

* * *

When Theo arrived at the forgery, "So how'd it go?" asked by Lassic who knew what happened after Alexis joined them on their guys talk.

"We're talking but she's still upset" he sighed.

"Listen boy, women are heard to spell" spoke by the blacksmith with the bushy mustache that Theo is good friends with, "They make talk to you but they have some words that are complicated to us me, you better get used to it and remember to know her well so you would not have huge trouble in the future, both of you are young so she needs more of your touches and affections, women might not show it but they like it. Trust me with my married experience" he chuckled and Theo nodded, Alexis who is present noted it as well.

Irvin reported to Theo that Siluca did not have her lunch meal and still studied in his office, Theo sighed and decided to commence Alexis' plan, he asked Irvin to prepare food and he will be bring it for her.

With tray of food he juggled it up to his study and surprise his future wife without knocking, he found her studying some magic book and practicing some spells, "Hi, I brought food" it was a meal for two since he did not have his own meal.

"I'm fine" she dismissed him and Theo know that she's still upset.

"Nope, you got to eat" he pressed and cleared one part of his table and spoon some of the food and fed it to her, she pouted un amused at him and lightly glared but gave up and opened her mouth.

"That's my girl, here's another" and fed her again.

Theo shared the same spoon with her since he only brought one set of utensils, Siluca might not admit but she loved how Theo's extra affections to her, when they were done, Theo pulled her with him and he took off his boots and his coat and laid on his sofa, pulling her to his chest trying to get her boots to come off, Siluca took it off for him and rested her head to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, one of her palms rested on his bare chest since his dress shirt was almost opened halfway, shortly later they dozed off.

Not an hour later Siluca felt irritated from the giggling and the commotion, "Why are you taking so long?" Laura entered and squealed at the sight of the couple, some guards rushed in hearing the squealed and was shock to see the scene.

Theo growled, "Is it morning already?" she cuddled Siluca tighter when Siluca hated the noice and buried her face to his chest further and growled.

"Go back to sleep" she demanded and Theo turned and pulled her to lay in on his side her back facing the back rest of the sofa.

"What is going on?" Marrine entered and bit her lip at the site, she wanted to squeal as well when Irvin poked at Theo.

"Theo-sama, your sword and shield are finished, Mito wanted me to get you"

"Irvin go away!" Siluca demanded and wrapped her arm around Theo's shoulder.

"Are they always like this?" Whispered by Laura to Irvin.

"This is tamed actually" he told and the maids looked at him.

One last call from Irvin, Theo got up and yawned sleepily putting on his boots and leaving his coat to cover Siluca.

"Is she still upset boy?" asked by the blacksmith and Theo sighed nodding.

"I got a plan!" said by Alexis wanting to help Theo.

* * *

Siluca is back on studying on Theo's study table while she kept his coat around her wanting it close, Laura with the maids and even Alexis' contacted female mage rushed to get her with excitement, they were all in the balcony looking at Alexis' military band playing a serenading song with their instruments while Theo is standing in front with Alexis and Lassic with Moreno and Theo looking a like a kicked mutt holding huge bouquet of white roses.

Alexis and the other guys wanted to laugh at Theo, while Siluca blushed out of embarrassment, yet she's falling all over again for the young Lord with his effort, "Alexis-sama is rubbing off on Theo…" Siluca turned to Marrine who laughed hiding her face from them, the other lords and mages lost it and Aubestes shook his head slamming his palms on his face.

"Youngsters these days are ridiculous" he sighed.

"I'm soooorry!" Theo was embarrassed but desperate with her forgiveness.

"I just can't stay mad at that idiot" Siluca tried to hide her embarrassed state, Lassic lost it and laughed with Moreno slamming a huge slap on the young lord's back.

"Told you it would work" said by Alexis.

"How can you do this public thing again?" Theo looked at him the older mages burst out laughing.

Theo gone up to his office to find Siluca who retreated there and Theo followed, "I can't stay mad at you" she pouted.

"Good to know, Sorry for neglecting you" he said.

"Sorry for ignoring you too, you know when I need to brush Sir. Balgary?" she apologized too.

* * *

And in the next morning, Siluca and Theo are in the stables having a light squabble, "What do you mean you forgot to give the poor horse a name?" accused Siluca.

"Well, since we're now in this conversation, why don't you get my boy a name?" he asked, Siluca blushed as he gave her the honor.

"What about Leon?" she said.

"First you gave me the last name, now you're giving my horse the first name?" he teased.

"He's a brave horse okay, he's been with you for a long time now" she pouted, "And besides the name suits him" Siluca patted the horse who started to tap his front hove and nipped her hair.

"He likes you" Theo petted Leon's muzzle.

"Cute horse" she giggled.

"Cheeky you mean, he followed me like a dog and he's smart too" they laughed when the horse started to nod his head and tapped his hove again, "I hope, Sir. Balgary liked me like Leon liked you" he sighed.

"Don't push it" said Siluca with a giggle.

~END~


End file.
